Naomily fluff
by Shivv
Summary: This is my first attempt so please be kind :


**I really had no idea what to call it XP**

I woke up absolutely freezing. The morning air hit me like a thousand needles, and I was pretty sure my toes had fallen off in the night. I shivered as I attempted to move; god I was so cold.

As I sat up my head span and all of the previous night flooded back to me.

Shit,

Emily had kissed me; I had kissed her back… and liked it. - No surprise there, but I continued kissing her, oh god had I let slip too much.

I took a deep breath in, and the cold air hit my lungs. I looked around in search of Emily, remembering that we'd fallen asleep in each other's arms.

I smiled at the thought.

It was such an amazing night. Perfect.

But my heart soon dropped as I saw the empty bouncy castle.

What had I said? What had I done?

Knowing myself I'd messed it all up. Said something to cover my insecurities.

Why couldn't I have just told her how I felt.

How magical her kiss was.

How every moment I spend away from her feels like an eternity.

How every moment I spend with her makes my whole world complete.

She was my whole world … but of course I couldn't have told her that, it would make me vulnerable, and I would have to admit feelings that I try and compress down.

I tried to push Emily Fitch to the back of my mind, like usual.

I needed to get away from her.  
Away from my thoughts.  
Away from any thing that remind me of last night.

"shit"  
I recognized that voice, I would from anywhere. I look up and see Emily coming towards me with two mugs in her hand, a blanket round her shoulders, smiling with that cute smile.

It infectious, and causes me to smile.

"Couldn't let you get cold, could i?" She whispers sitting beside me. "And I know how much you like tea, milk with half a sugar right?"  
I smile, and nod. I was speechless. It was all perfect. She was perfect. Here I was sat here thinking she had left me, but she hadn't. Not at all.

The tension was building up. I sat drinking my tea wanting to speak, but I had nothing to talk about, my mind had gone blank, and every time I open my mouth to speak nothing came out, my mouth was dry. I could hear her humming to Katy Perry's song; how true, I thought as I thought of the lyrics to myself. I had kissed a girl, and liked it. But it wasn't just any girl. It was Emily Fitch. To me, she was the most amazing perfect girl in the whole world.

I sat thinking how amazing she was.  
How I was the luckiest person ever. She kissed me.  
I wanted to shout it from every rooftop, Emily Fitch kissed me and I loved it… I loved her… and that was the truth, I did love her… I must have.. I mean I've been with people in the past and never felt like this after. A kiss sent me wild, just being with her made me speechless… It must be love.

"I know you regret last night Naomi" she whispered in a small and hurt voice. "You don't have to stay to try and save my feelings…" she paused "I realized last night that I am gay, and it takes a lot for me to admit that, but I know you're not, and that's fine" She smiled and half smile. No where near as beautiful and cheery as the one before. I just say looking past her, trying to find the words to say.

But she must have got the wrong idea and started to stand.  
I closed my eyes.  
I hated to feel vulnerable, that's why I would isolate myself from everyone. But not anymore. Emily needed to know how I felt. If I didn't it would break both our hearts and I knew that.

"I love you" I whispered in a small unconfident voice.  
SHIT… That wasn't the best thing I could have said. She stopped.  
"Pardon, I didn't hear you Naomi"  
Did she? Was it that she truly didn't hear, or just that we both knew this was a once in a life time experience, me sharing my feelings.  
I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, and bit my lip.  
"I love you" I said, this time louder.  
She turned and faced me with that beautiful smile across her face. She gave a little chuckle and bent down beside me, and in her cheekiest and cutest voice replied, "sorry what was that Miss Campbell, still didn't hear you."  
I grabbed her by her waist and threw her onto the bouncy castle and pinned her by each shoulder.  
"I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you" I shouted  
She giggled and lifted her head to mine, planting a small kiss on my lips, as she pulled away she whispered "I love you too, always have, and I always will"  
As she says this butterflies fill into my tummy, and a huge smile spreads across my face. She strokes my cheek and whispers underneath me, "Care to finish off from last night". I lower my head and kiss her sweet, soft lips and she deepens the kiss. Battling our tongues, with our hands roaming over each other's bodies, the occasional moan from each of us as we take it in turn to kiss the others neck.  
I pull away and lay down next to her never breaking away from her perfect brown eyes.

We both lay facing each other, nuzzling our noses together. The morning was ours, and to us it feels like we are in our own world.


End file.
